The invention relates to a motor vehicle door lock comprising a ratchet locking mechanism, behind whose preferably bolt-shaped catch there can engage the flanks of two locking teeth which are arranged one behind the other and which are arranged on a pivotable locking lever which is pressed into the locking position by spring pressure and which, upon a movement of the catch relative to the lever during the locking of the door, can be pivoted against the spring pressure.